


You smell sweet (One-Shot smut fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eyeless Jack is a horny prick, F/M, Headcanons with proxies involved, I never write smut for the Creepypasta fandom, OC is a proxy, Porn with some plot, Shameless smut to battle writer’s block, Slenderman is mentioned a few times, Smut, Tbh this wasn’t even planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Mallory’s (OC) first time taking care of a task all on her own without the guidance and help of other proxies. Slender believes she is capable of handling and she was just about to kill the target when she discovers a certain eyeless prick was going after the same guy. This prick is named Jack and he absolutely loves the way poor Mallory smells.





	You smell sweet (One-Shot smut fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so don’t hate me but I’ve been wanting to write smut for a long ass time and haven’t written it for a while. I was thinking of a fandom and I remembered I have an OC in the Creepypasta fandom so I decided to use her and Eyeless Jack. This is a One-Shot smut fic so there will be no continuation. The plot of this was a one-time thing between the two characters.
> 
> Also, I did not proof-read this bc it’s like 3:00 am here at the time of posting.

**I** t was bound to happen. Mallory was going to have to take care of another task for the tall man. Only this time, it was her first task where she didn’t have the assistance of other proxies and had to murder someone in cold blood all alone. This left the poor brunette trembling with nerves as she used the same techniques she had learned from her fellow proxies to open all the doors and windows with ease. 

The house was quiet, the only sounds coming from inside was the soft hum of a fridge in the kitchen which almost calmed her a bit. That was until she remembered that she was going to have to kill a poor man with a child in the bedroom next to his. She held the newly sharpened machete of hers in her trembling hand and stepped quietly down the hall, hearing snoring coming from the open bedroom of the man she had to kill.

She reminded herself that this was going to be fast without any hesitation so she could get everything done with and report back to the tall man. She walked into the room and rose the blade up, about to strike the sleeping man’s throat. However, that plan failed when she heard footsteps behind her which caused her to swiftly turn around. A figure with a black hood emerged from behind the door and tilted his head.

She didn’t say a word and instead, raised her machete in defense. In turn, the man in the black hood got closer and looked straight at her with black voids replacing his eye sockets. Black liquid seeped through those sockets and streamed down his...face? It seemed more like a mask because he had no mouth and no nose. It was a royal blue color and it hid his face very well.

Realizing who he was, she figured that he was here to make this man his victim and it was likely he didn’t know she was going to come. The man in the black hood grabbed her arm firmly which snapped her out of her thoughts and he pointed out the door. “Pr—...Proxy...” He whispered in deep raspy voice and led her out of the room, confusing her even more. How did he know she was a proxy? Was it because he wasn’t actually blind? This raised even more questions.

She stayed silent, still trembling and fearful. Although, she knew she wasn’t going to die because she was protected by the symbol on her body. The one that signified that she was a proxy, the one that showed that she was property of The Slenderman. Her questions were answered when the eyeless man pinned her against the wall in the middle of the hall and began to speak.

“Proxies have a unique smell...yours is stronger. Which means you have a bigger mark.” He whispered in her ear and sent shivers down her spine, not in a good way either. “All of them have different smells...but all of them have a common trait as proxies.” he continued, sniffing her neck as if she was food. Oh, he wished she was. That way he could’ve had two meals in one night.

“That common trait in all those smells? The blood of their wounds from the mark infused with sulfur from the black liquid on Slenderman’s tendrils.” He grabbed her by the waist and led her to the basement of the house. She almost let out a yelp but she covered her own mouth as she was forced to go down the stairs with him. She didn’t know what was going to happen and she had a bad feeling about it all.

“You reek of pheromones. That’s your smell...” Jack pushed the young female proxy onto an old couch in the basement after locking the basement door and got on top of her, her sweet smell filling his nostrils. It made him want more and not just because she was a tasty meal. He wanted her. It’s been a while since he craved sex and all of the people-eating was clouding his needs.

He needed a release and she happened to just stumble into his victim’s home just smelling so...delicious. He sniffed her scent once more and left his hot breath on her neck linger for a few seconds more after raising his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth. She was visibly shaking underneath with fear, she hasn’t said word to him and it bothered him. He wasn’t asking for consent and he was fine with it, he didn’t care.

He was going to take care of his needs first and then let her get to business. He wasn’t very bothered about her killing his victim first because he would do it either way. He now took his mask off fully and licked the side of her neck with his long black tongue, his sharp teeth just barely making contact with her soft skin.

“P-Please...” She finally spoke, her voice trembling just as she was which made almost feel sorry if it weren’t for how sweet she sounded. God, how he wanted to hear her moan underneath him. He raised his head up slightly and started to feel her face with his hands, her soft skin made him miss being human.

She shut her mouth again and it almost made him frown but he continued to feel her face and kiss up her neck till he reached her soft plump lips. Her heart was racing and he could feel it just a little, but her breasts were blocking the way. “You know how hard I am?” He asked all of sudden which made her look at him, although he couldn’t see.

He unzipped his pants and brought out his hardened length, rubbing it between her legs against her crotch. “I need to feel it against me.” He spoke once again and she knew what it was he was talking about but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t know how to process all of this and it only made her more scared.

He took off her jeans and didn’t even bother with her panties, only grinding his length against her underwear to feel her. The shape of it and how soft it was. It turned out to be better than he expected because it was slightly damp and that meant that she was getting off on this. Even if she didn’t want to.

“This is all mine...for tonight. Maybe even forever if you let me.” He let out a chuckle and stretched her panties, making an opening for his cock to enter her. He pushed gently into her and she whimpered, almost yelling out. “No, no, none of that...” He whispered and covered her mouth as he thrust himself all the way inside her without warning. He heard a gasp when he did and felt her thighs squeeze his hips in the process.

He waited a bit before he started to slowly thrust and thrust inside her. God, it was a little difficult to go faster when she was squeezing the life out of his cock like that. It felt so good but he barely move freely, he could only start going a bit faster if he used a bit more strength. Which he did. He used as much of his strength to start fucking her harder and he started to hear the little whimpers and noises she did with each buck of his hips.

He uncovered her mouth to hear her and she gasped, rolling her eyes back slightly. No, she couldn’t let herself enjoy this. Wasn’t this assault? But why did she enjoy the feeling of this so much? She was in pain but she loved that other sensation accompanying that pain. It was almost as if she couldn’t control herself, it was like something else completely took control and let her feel loose. In complete ecstasy.

She couldn’t help but start moaning a little louder and he joined in as well, a few rough deep groans in sync with hers as he fucked her even harder. The sensation was unbelievable for both her and him. He leaned his head down in the crook of her neck and started to bite her a little gently. At first, it was gentle until he bit a little harder. Hard enough to draw blood and lick it up as he went even faster.

The only sounds in the air were moans and very lewd noises caused by him bucking his hips into hers. “Fuck! I need more!” He yelled out and pulled out of her which made her whine in protest but he flipped her over on her stomach to fuck her in a different way. He got her on her hands and knees on the big couch, pushing himself back into her.

He went at the same fast pace again and opened her mouth, pushing two fingers into her mouth. “Suck on them while I fuck you...I bet you have a fuckable mouth too.” He started to feel her comply and he was very close. All of this felt like an exhausting workout but the energy and pheromones were keeping him going.

She suddenly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and let out a moan before she started to speak, surprisingly. “I’m—I’m so close!” She backed up into him eagerly, feeling herself getting closer. She was tightening up and it felt like she was going to release something. It felt odd but it was pure pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fill you up!” He kept going until he started to slow down, his legs trembling and the feeling of release feeling very close now. He cursed and thrusted one more time which seemed to be perfectly in sync with her because at that time, she came with him and collapsed afterwards. He stayed inside her for a few seconds before pulling out, a trail on his cum connecting both of their parts.

“You felt so good. The best I’ve had in a while. You can do the honors of killing the guy upstairs, I’ll just lay here for a minute.” He chuckled and got off her, his body aching and sore but he still wiped his cum off his cock and changed. That was something to definitely remember.

He heard the female proxy lazily get up from the couch and it sounded like she was changing as well. What a night.


End file.
